Ginny's Mistake
by arthursmolly
Summary: What happens when Molly and Arthur try to find some alone time on their anniversary? What happens when Ginny has a bad dream and doesn't knock on her parents' bedroom door before entering? Read to find out! Sidefic to 'Life As A Weasley'


Molly Weasley hummed along with the wireless as she set about making dinner for her six children that were currently at home, and her husband. Bill had left as soon as school had let out, starting an internship with Gringotts Wizarding Bank. She missed him, as he was her firstborn, but she knew Arthur would scold her if she worried about him too much. Besides, she had six other children to care for, two of which were natural hellions. Her children were outside, the boys playing a makeshift game of Quidditch, and her daughter, Ginevra, was sitting in the grass, watching the garden gnomes. Percy, who didn't enjoy Quidditch as much as Fred, George, Ron and Charlie, was reading a book under the willow tree. All in all, it was a typical summer day in the Weasley household.

"Mum! Fred hit me with his beater club!" Ron yelled, running into the kitchen and throwing himself around his mother's legs.

"Fred Weasley, get in this house now!" Molly called, bending down to examine Ron, who showed her a bruise that was forming above his left elbow. She took out her wand and tapped the bruise twice, causing it to fade immediately.

"Thanks, Mum." Ron stated, examining his arm where the bruise had been.

"You're welcome, Ron."

"What, Mum?"

"Fred, why did you hit Ron?"

"Because he's a rotten Keeper."

"Fred, he's doing his best. Aren't you Ronnie?" Ron hurriedly nodded, but made a face to show he absolutely hated to be called Ronnie.

"Yeah, but-"

"Fred, if I hear of you hitting your brothers with a beater club again, I'm going to wallop you with my broomstick, you understand?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Now you go outside and tell your brothers that dinner is about done and your father should be home any minute."

Fred scampered off, not looking the least bit remorseful about what he had done to Ron.

"His father is home, Molly."

Molly turned around, hearing her husband's voice, and he leaned in for gentle kiss.

"I didn't hear you arrive, dear."

"That's because I Apparated just inside town and walked home. But you could probably turn this wireless down a little." Arthur said, adjusting the volume on the wireless that was on the counter. "Do you know what today is, -" he paused for a second, making sure they were alone, "-Mollywobbles?"

"Yes, I do. Are we still on for tonight?" She dropped her voice to a whisper, though she didn't really know why she did.

"We are." He whispered back, kissing her cheek. "What's for dinner?"

"You tell me. Can't you use that nose of yours?" She teased, tapping the end of his nose with her forefinger.

"Hmmm. let me see." He paused, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breathes through his nose, causing her to giggle. "Shepherd's pie."

"Very good. Glad to know that it works."

"Wait, I smell something else. Your dinner rolls?"

"Nope. Wrong."

"Then what is that, it smells like bread."

"It is bread. It's an American recipe for biscuits."

"Biscuits? But biscuits are for dessert."

"Not these kind. These are dinner biscuits. You put marmalade and butter on them."

"Oh. They smell wonderful."

"Thank you. Why don't you go outside and round up the children? You know, the sooner we get them to bed-"

"The sooner we get to be alone. I know." Arthur headed out the back door, and within ten minutes, the entire Weasley clan, minus Bill was seated at the kitchen table, waiting to be served. Molly hurriedly served her family, before sitting down to eat herself. Dinner, as usual, was a loud affair, with several conversations occurring at once. When the children had finished, Molly began clearing the table, making sure to take Arthur's plate last so she could whisper in his ear.

"Honey, did you get the you-know-what?"

Arthur nodded and Molly headed towards the sink, setting the dishes to washing themselves. The boys headed back outside to their game of Quidditch, while Ginny headed to her room to play.

"Well, that was quick. I didn't think we'd be alone so soon." Arthur stated, as he watched his children scatter in all directions after leaving the table.

"Arthur, you know the rules. No you-know-what until the children are in bed."

Arthur sighed. He knew the rules only too well and hated quite a few of them. Even after twenty-one years of marriage, he didn't see why they had to have rules for…that. In his opinion, it was just silly.

"Mollywobbles, really, just this once?"

"No. They'll be in bed soon. Be patient."

"Molly, you know that's not my best trait."

"Then go play with your daughter. She's upstairs all alone, she probably would like some company."

"You know, dear, we could always try for another daughter."

"Arthur, I told you when she was born, seven is enough. I really don't want another baby."

"Then why are we-"

"Because we love each other. I also told you that I wouldn't mind if I got pregnant again by accident."

Arthur nodded and decided to go upstairs to play with his princess. Molly knew he was upset, but when you are the mother of seven children, you need to take some precautions. She tidied up the family room, put the dishes away, and settled into her rocking chair to catch up on some knitting. When it got too dark to see outside, the boys came hurtling in through the back door and just as noisily headed upstairs.

"Boys, you need to take a shower before you go to bed tonight." Molly called and her voice was followed by a series of groans.

"Do we have to?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I just washed the sheets this morning. Take a shower." Within five minutes, she heard the three upstairs showers running.

"Ginny's in bed, I just put her down." Arthur announced, coming back into the family room.

"Good, now all we have to do is wait for the boys." At this statement, she heard several bedroom doors close at once.

"I'll go make sure they're going to bed. I'll be right back." Molly said. A thorough inspection of her children's rooms proved that they were well on their way to slumber.

"Are they asleep?"

"Yes they are."

"Happy Anniversary, Mollywobbles."

"Happy Anniversary to you too. Let's go upstairs." With a few flicks of his wand, Arthur put out the lights in the family room and kitchen and let his wife lead him to their bedroom.

Once they were there, Arthur placed a silencing charm around the room and closed the door. He drew Molly into his arms, kissing her happily.

After planting several quick kisses on her lips, he kissed her long and slow, allowing his hands to explore her body. She kissed him back, stroking his shoulders while his hands slid down her back. Her fingers went to the front of his robes, and she quickly began unbuttoning them. He let go of her for a second to allow his robes to slide off his shoulders.

Meanwhile, a certain Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley was having difficulty sleeping. She had woken up during a nightmare and was trying to convince herself that it was only dream and that there was no need to go running to her mum or her dad. However, it wasn't working and she wanted to be rocked back to sleep by her mother. She slid out of bed, and being careful to be quiet so she wouldn't wake her brothers, she made her way to her parent's bedroom. After putting her ear next to the door and not hearing anything, she walked into the room. What she saw was enough to scare her more than her dream had. Her dad was snogging her mum, and he was wearing only his trousers.

"Mum, Dad?"

Hearing her daughter's voice, Molly pushed away from Arthur, quickly buttoning up her blouse and turned to face her. She made sure to stand directly in front of Arthur to hide his noticeable erection, which was tenting his trousers. They had forgotten to lock the door.

"What is it, Gin?" She asked kindly, when she had found her voice. After twenty years of having children, this was the first time that any of them had walked in on her and her husband trying to have some alone time.

"I-I-I had a bad dream."

"Is that all? What was it about?"

"I forgot, but it was horrible. Will you come tuck me back in?"

"Go on," Arthur whispered in her ear, patting her bottom lightly.

"Yes, I will Gin." Molly followed her daughter out of the room and turned to mouth 'Sorry' to her husband before closing the door.

"Ginny, do you want to talk about what you saw?"

"What were you guys doing anyway?"

"Trying to have some 'private time'. You know to knock on our door when it's closed."

"I forgot. I put my ear to the door and I didn't hear anything, so I thought you were asleep."

"Oh. Here, sweetums, get into bed so I can tuck you in."

Ginevra climbed into bed and Molly leaned over to tuck the blankets around her daughter. She kissed Ginny's forehead gently and watched from the doorway as her daughter fell back asleep. When she got back to her bedroom, Arthur was in bed, rolled on his side, looking out the window. She knew he was upset as they had been planning this for weeks, and it was their anniversary. They had been busy over the last few months, and she had been looking forward to making love to her husband.

"Arthur, I'm sorry. I forgot the lock charm."

"It's not your fault Molly. We just forgot that's all."

Molly quickly changed into a nightgown, knowing that they were not going to pick back up where they left off. She crawled into bed, and a deliciously sinful thought entered her mind. She rolled over so she was facing his back, and slipped her hand under the blanket. She slid it across his hips, finally wrapping it around his stiff penis.

"Molly!"

"What?" She asked, letting go, as he had startled her.

"You don't just grab that!"

"What, I don't get wife rights?" She teased, watching the tips of his ears go bright red.

He decided not to answer her, but shifted in the bed so that he was facing her.

"You're still in the mood?" He asked, still thoroughly embarrassed that she had grabbed his manhood.

"Yes. I locked the door this time."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Let's pick up where we left off, as we were so rudely interrupted." She replied, grinning mischievously. Arthur drew his wife close, kissing her enthusiastically. He moved so he was on top of her, planting several quick kisses on her lips. He removed her nightgown and panties, leaving her fully naked for his view. He brushed his lips over her ear and throat, cupping her breasts lovingly in his hands.

"Arthur, more please, more." Molly whimpered, as he lowered his head to brush his lips over her nipples. He slipped his hands between her thighs, rubbing back and forth. "A-Arthur," Molly gasped before arching her back at his gentle touch. His hands closed over her buttocks, lifting her. Moving down on the bed so he could kiss her womanhood, he chuckled as she arched again at his touch. She jerked as she felt his warm breath against her womanhood, and cried out loudly as he began kiss it. His tongue thrust urgently inside her, causing her to cry out his name loudly. His fingers soon joined his tongue, entering her over and over. She arched her hips in tune with his mouth and he felt her muscles contract against his face. She arched violently moments later, crying out his name, and he was becoming aroused to painful proportions seeing her find satisfaction. He pulled away, removing his pajama trousers and boxers. She gasped as she saw his erect manhood, hard and proud for her appraisal. It didn't matter that they had done this many times before; it was always a flattering sight. She wrapped her hand around his stiff penis, expertly sliding it up and down his thick length, hard and fast, reveling in his groans as he thrust hard into her warm hand.

"Mollywobbles, open for me." Arthur begged he knew he was close to losing it if he didn't enter her soon.

He maneuvered her legs wider, and she clenched her teeth at the full sensation of Arthur gently entering her. She whimpered as he moved with slow, even strokes, caressing her bare back and shoulders with his hands. His thrust quickly became deeper and less controlled and she jerked under his continuous pounding. He felt his climax come over him, and he shuddered as he pumped his essence into her with a shout. He collapsed on top of her, and gave her a long, lingering, kiss. He rolled over so he was on his back, pulling her into the crook of his arm.

"I love you, Mollywobbles." He said, whispering into her ear.

"I love you too, Arthur. Happy Anniversary." She replied, whispering back.

"Happy Anniversary." He kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms tightly around her, and watched as she drifted off to sleep in the comfort of his arms.


End file.
